


fuck it up

by milehigh



Category: Memes - Fandom
Genre: just random stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milehigh/pseuds/milehigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just shitty memes</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck it up

when youre writing and someone asks what youre doing:  
you: oh nothing lol XDDDDD  
me(this is something that actually happened to me):  
mom: oh hey what are you doin'  
me: nOtHiNg  
mom: okaaaaaay?  
me: *looks guilty as fuck*  
mom: give me your phone  
me, internally: *every p!atd playing at once in 180p*  
me, externally: WHAT  
mom: phone, now.  
me:*copies everything i wrote and deletes the note at saNIC SPEED* here  
mom: *sees pokemon go* ok lol bye

this is why i write in the notes section in the contacts app on my phone

also i am writing on a 3ds kill me


End file.
